


The RFA are Rough and Ready

by chocolatechiplague



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Lemon, Lime, Other, Rough and Ready, Sex, tropical fruits, wet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:32:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8292484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatechiplague/pseuds/chocolatechiplague
Summary: You had been waiting to hear these steamy words. Your heart was lifted on golden wings and soared toward a radiant sun of perfect joy. You saw you both happy together, bathed in the golden light of love.THIS IS STRICTLY A JOKE AND NOT MINE I DO NOT CLAIM IT IS A BAD JOKE





	

**Author's Note:**

> I AM NOT CLAIMING THIS IT IS NOT MINE IT NEVER WILL OR HAS BEEN IT'S A JOKE ON A BAD SCENE SCENE IN A BOOK THST MAKES ME GIGGLE

Your long hair, still wet from the shower, had been combed down your back in a wet swath. You were sitting on the floor,, your round, wet boobs were still wet from the shower�s water. You dried off the water with a towel, which then became wet. So very wet.

You gasped loudly when you saw a reflection in your bedroom mirror: through the slightly open door, you caught a glimpse of the chiseled abs and square jaw of the mysterious stranger who shared your cabin. You stood and spun around, your breasts swinging heavily with the momentum. You grabbed the door and flung it open with surprising strength, revealing shirtless Seven(which was seriously his name) quivering with desire in the hallway.

Jumin was ashamed at being caught, but his shame made him even hotter � hotter for sex. He stepped into the room, and his bulging abs accidentally smushed into your rich chest. His full pockets of money came next.

As your buttermilk bosoms squished up against his counter-top granite abs, Yoosung almost had a virgin dick aneurysm.

Em-Cee,� Zen murmured thickly, his throbbing meat wand pressing against your warm thighs. �There is a secret I need to not tell you: You are my forbidden desire.�

You had been waiting to hear these steamy words. Your heart was lifted on golden wings and soared toward a radiant sun of perfect joy. You saw yourself and V happy together, bathed in the golden light of love. Your snooch got all warm, too.

Vanderwood,� you moaned, your lush milk teats straining with desire. �I need you.�

Luciel, coarse abs pulsing softly in the moonlight, stood silently.

You looked at him expectantly.

�Oh, sorry,� you added. Tom, Seven’s best friend, I need you� sexually.�

At hearing those beautiful words, Hyun Ryu flexed his rough-hewn abs and you found yourself being guided to your soft bed by the sheer force of Jumin’s undulating midsection. You parted your thighs in anticipation, exposing the soft pink petals of your clunge pearl purse.

Jaehee entered you like you were a lottery. His engorged pecker pushed inside you and you felt fulfilled with sexual fulfillment.

You clutched at the bedsheets with lust and ecstasy with your human hands and fingerbits. Your spongy love mountain boobage hurled to and fro with each pounding. Your body was like a beautiful flower that was opening and somebody was pushing their dick inside it. It was the beautiful sight of a train going through a olive oil slick tunnel, or hotdog in a short hallway.

Then Saeran moaned, arched his back, and suffered from dick Parkinson�s. He pumped in all of his hot pearlescent sperms to go swimming as you spasmed with so many orgasms! SO. MANY. Not even My Immortal had that many orgasms.

The two of you lay still for a moment as the stinky scent of lovemaking ™ billowed around the room.

You got out of bed, still shimmering with orgasm. You were glowed with contentment, like a cat who ate the cream of the crop. Wasn’t quite the same type of cream, but it was still cream so the saying worked perfectly.

You walked across the room with a cocky strut and picked up your towel, still wet with shower water and wiggle of hips. It was a medical condition. Saeyoung,� you said softly, �there�s something I have to tell you��. 

But your bed was empty.

 

RFA was gone, escaped out the bedroom window. In the distance, you heard the fading sound of galloping abs and ‘lololololololol’.

 

Rika smiled in the background, her plan had worked. Now, now you were heart broken, alone, obviously pregnant, AND with wet boobs still wet from the shower water and sex. It was her all along. 

**Author's Note:**

> You thirsty?


End file.
